


sweater weather

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Kim Jongdae | Chen, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: chen doesn't know what to get his owner-slash-boyfriend for valentine's day, so when he finally does, he suffers.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> Ticket #242  
> Flavors: Baekhyun/Jongdae  
> Cake Batter: Catboy!Chennie plans to secretly make his Human!Baekhyun a sweater, not realizing that whenever he buys the things needed, Baekhyun would get the notification since the card was his too.
> 
> a/n: hello! this is just fluff all the way round, i hope you guys enjoy!

Chen bounces to the door, holding out Baekhyun’s lunch bag as his owner-slash-boyfriend puts on his shoes.

“I made you pasta, and put in snacks for you too. Don’t work too hard, okay?” Baekhyun smiles up at him and nods, taking the bag, “I won’t. I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too! Bye hyung!” One kiss, and Baekhyun was on his way to become the _best fashion designer ever_! Chen’s words, of course.

“I don’t know what to buy him~” Chen whines as he grooms his best friend. Chanyeol was over at their house to hang out. He loves it when Chen grooms him, even if he’s a golden retriever and not a cat, but it feels good.

“Just Google it. Oh wait, you don’t know how to use the Internet.” Chanyeol’s attempt to be helpful earns him a smack on the arm, but the grooming continues, so it’s okay. 

They spent the next couple of hours just researching on what Chen could get Baekhyun for Valentine's Day, since he was out of ideas.

“I just know he’s going to get me something expensive…”

“Why don’t you make him something? Homemade gifts are priceless.” Chen ponders at the suggestion - it’s actually a good idea. He gasps when he remembers something.

“I was watching some show where this woman knits little sweaters for homeless cats!” Chen jumps up excitedly. “Hyung needs a sweater! He’s always cold, so I can make him one!”

“Do you even know how to knit?”

“I can learn! I’ve two weeks to do that. It shouldn’t be too hard, right? Let’s go out and buy the stuff now so I don’t waste any time!”

* * *

“Baby? What did you spend on today that amounted to almost $200?”

Chen chokes on his food, _how did hyung know?_

“Just… stuff…”

“Stuff? What kind of stuff?”

“Just… Chanyeol and I wanted to start a project so we went out and bought some stuff…” Chen fidgets in his seat; he’s not very good at lying, especially to his own boyfriend.

“Nothing... illegal, right?” Baekhyun narrows his eyes, knowing his cat hybrid isn’t exactly telling the whole truth, but lets it go when Chen adorably shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry, hyung! You’ll see!”

(Maybe Chen should check the price tags of the things he buys first next time.)

* * *

Knitting is harder than he thought.

Oh, and also, his fur kept getting in the way. 

Chen huffs for the nth time that day as he replays the Youtube video.

“That’s it!” Chen screams of anger. Suddenly, another idea came up. 

Occasionally, Chen goes for enrichment classes at the hybrid centre, and he suddenly remembered that he had taken sewing classes. He searches online (yes, he knows how to do that on his own) and once he gets all the information he needs, he immediately goes to the mall again.

They were in the middle of making out, when Baekhyun pulled away, face scrunched up. “Love... what else did you spend on today?”

Chen looks up at Baekhyun, “Hmm?

“Today I received a message saying that you spent another $300. This is very unlike you, Dae. What are you both doing?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” is all Chen says as he leans back in, but his owner only shakes his head. “No… tell me.”

“Hyung… No… Just trust Chennie, okay?” Chen speaks in third person, something he knows turns Baekhyun on. Unfortunately, he isn’t in the mood today.

“Why can’t you just tell me what you spent almost $500 on? I need to know at least, I’m not going to ask you to return it.”

“Because…”

“Because?”

“Because it’s a secret~ You’ll know soon, I promise. Trust me, hyungie, please,” Chen begs, pulling all stops so Baekhyun wouldn’t get mad. The human only sighs, nodding his head, “Fine.”

* * *

The second time round was more of a success, but still a failure.

‘This is why hyung’s the fashion designer and not me…’ He sighs loudly, rethinking his strategies.

He doesn’t want to give up though, so he spends day and night working on the sweater that Baekhyun rarely sees his cat when he gets home.

“What are you doing that you’re always in your room?”

“The thing Chanyeol and I are working on. It’s more difficult than I thought it would be.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“It’s a secret~”

Baekhyun pouts cutely, and Chen almost gives in but _no_. The sweater was coming along just fine, not great, but fine. He can see it in just 3 days anyway, so his owner can wait.

* * *

Chen was right. Baekhyun had gotten him a very nice expensive gift. A custom-made diamond choker; Chen _loves_ chokers. Now he feels even worse about his gift, so he was hesitant to pass the box, but his boyfriend encourages him anyway.

“Um… It’s not much but…” Baekhyun didn’t know what to expect when he opened the box, but he was pleasantly surprised.

“You’re always cold… I tried to knit a sweater but I don’t know how... And now there’s too much yarn at home… So I made this for you… It’s not good,” Chen slouches, feeling sad about his gift.

“Dae… this is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

_What?_

“You’re just being nice to me…”

“I’m not. Look. I’ll wear this right now to show you how much I love it.” Wait, why would he do that? They were at a nice restaurant for dinner and they’re both wearing suits! Why would Ba- Oh no, he’s really doing it!

“Hyung-!”

“See? It fits nicely. You know my sizing well, baby.” It doesn’t look too bad on him (although anything looks good on Baekhyun), but Chen knows it’s no Prive or Gucci.

“I love it, Dae. I really do. Heck, it’s much better than what I gave you! Thank you. I love you.”

Chen blushes, “I love you too.”

(And then they returned home and spent the entirety of the next day knitting the excess yarn to make one giant blanket together.)


End file.
